


Nobody Like You

by littlemisskookie



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cheating, Choking, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Oral, Smut, Toxic Relationship, intercourse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 17:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18102923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisskookie/pseuds/littlemisskookie
Summary: You and your boyfriend have a rather toxic relationship- so you take comfort in his pretty sister, Jisoo.





	Nobody Like You

“I don’t see why you can’t just trust me!” Jin shouted, glaring at you. “You know, relationships are supposed to have trust. How are we supposed to have a decent relationship if you’re always pestering me, asking if I’m cheating on you?”

“I see how you look at other girls! How you smile and wink and flirt- the same way you do with me!” you scream back. “How am I supposed to trust you when you’re eye-fucking half of the room anytime we go anywhere?”

“You’re fucking delusional,” Jin hissed. “I swear to God, I love you, and only you.”

“How am I supposed to believe that, huh?” you huffed, pushing out your chest as you crossed your arms.

Jin’s face was red, and you could see a vein pop out from the skin along his neck. “Because you’re my girlfriend, that’s why!”

“I’m done with this conversation,” you claimed, throwing your hands in the air. “Clearly you can’t see where I’m coming from- you can’t even see what you’re doing.”

“You’re just walking away from the conversation because you can’t handle the fact you’re wrong like usual,” Jin grunted. “You can’t run away from all of your problems.”

You fumed, storming out of his room, slamming the door behind you. You yanked on your hair, biting down on your lip as you tried to suppress a scream. Some of it slipped out of your lips, however, and soon enough you were stomping down the stairs and into the kitchen. You’d have to call for an Uber or something since Jin drove you here.

The night was going fine when you two were supposed to stay at his place and watch Netflix. But then you saw someone calling on his phone, and he acted too suspicious for your likings, being dismissive of the call. You knew you were paranoid, but from how many girls would flock to him whenever the two of you went out, despite the fact you two were obviously a couple- it was only natural for you to feel insecure.

That being said, you never stooped so low as to invade his privacy. You didn’t pester him for his password or look through his information. You wouldn’t go that far. But you still had an uneasy feeling in your stomach in regards to your boyfriend. You marched into the kitchen, walking in on Jisoo, who was currently eating a bowl of cereal.

“Everything ok?” Jisoo asked, mumbling through the food she was currently chowing down on.

“How much have you heard?” you mumble, sitting down at the counter. You liked Jin’s sister- a lot, actually. She was weird and pretty- kind of like him, except she wasn’t an asshat half of the time. You and she were friends, needless to say.

“Oh you know, the usual,” she grinned.

You groaned, pressing your forehead against the cool countertop table. “I don’t know what to do.”

“You two argue like an old married couple,” Jisoo comments. “Well, ok, not exactly. You two are more like a soap opera.”

“Gee, thanks,” you roll your eyes. “Am I being overdramatic, Jisoo?”

“I mean… it’s not for me to say. I’m not exactly the unbiased person. He’s my brother and you and I are friends, I don’t want to get in the middle of that,” she shrugs.

“Fair enough,” you huff.

“Look, my brother’s an ass, I’ll admit that,” Jisoo says, placing her hand on your shoulder. “What do you say we go out for Mcdonald’s?”

“Yes, please!” you exclaim, smiling. “My treat- as long as you drive.”

“Yes, ma'am,” she winked, laughing. The two of you shared a grin, and you thought to yourself how pretty her smile was.

* * *

Everything hurt.

Your cheeks from smiling so much, your stomach from laughing so hard. Around Jisoo, you felt like a 9 on the happiness scale. The two of you never got to hang out one on one before, at least not really. You regretted that. The two of you were laughing so much, complaining about her brother or about life. Suggesting shows or talking about books or stories. And the two of you were just sitting at McDonald’s, eating fries.

You tried to remember the last time you felt so good around Jin. When was the last time you hadn’t argued? When was the last time you had laughed this hard? The only time you could recall was your third date with him. The night you first slept with him. When he took you out to a fancy dinner, looking at you as though you were the sexiest thing he had ever seen, and you knew in your heart you were prepared to fall in love with this man.

But you weren’t in some fancy restaurant. You weren’t about to sleep with the person sitting across from you. But your heart still fluttered all the same.

That was the day you started having feelings for Jisoo.

* * *

You and Jin were hate-fucking at the moment. It happened more than actual lovemaking, needless to say. You hated to admit it, but it was true. The only arguments you’d look forward to admittedly were these, when both of you were so sexually riled up, screaming at the top of your lungs until he would slam you against the wall and kiss you as an excuse to shut you up.

Here he was, slamming into you, both of his hands clasped around your neck, choking you as you spread your legs as far as they would go. Your face was either red or purple- you didn’t really know. He was glaring at you. You had done this enough times with him to know he wouldn’t actually hurt you- after all, both of you were into choking. And there was a safeword and sign you could always spring up if things went too far.

Jin wouldn’t ever hurt someone physically. But he had hurt you emotionally before. When you’d cry mid-argument and he’d gloat and claim you were only crying because he was right as usual. You always said you were crying because he was being an ass, and not for any other reason. You hated the fact you were a wet-crier. Those were the ones who always cried when they were really angry. Unfortunately, that was you.

You didn’t even know what you were screaming about this time. Something about some girl showing up and flirting with him right in front of you- and him flirting back. You couldn’t stand it. But you had been bottling it up more than usual lately because you were pretty sure you were emotionally cheating on him with his sister.

You didn’t know. But you definitely knew your feelings for her were stronger than for him, though you weren’t sure if she felt the same. Some days you were confident she did, and other days you thought she was just treating you as a friend. That was the thing about girls- they acted naturally gay sometimes.

Besides, you were still with her brother, despite the fact you spent more time with her lately.

You hooked your legs around his hips, your heels pressing into his back as you pulled him closer, coming closer to the edge. Your hands were clasped around his own, which in turn were tight around your neck. You choked, mouth gaped open as he raced towards his own edge. The two of you were sweaty messes, tangled together. It wasn’t even love making like any other couple would do. It was just fucking. Barely even that.

The two of you had narrowed eyes, glaring at each other. Your pierces were so intense you were sure they could burn holes into walls. You often joked the only reason you were with Jin was because of his dick. Now you weren’t even sure if it was a joke anymore.

“Fuck!” he grunted, throwing his head back. You couldn’t breathe, you were almost about to pass out. You saw dots spot your vision, and you tapped his hand three times, the code that he needed to stop choking you.

His hands stopped grasping your neck, instead landing on either side of your head. He vigorously thrust into you, causing you to rock back and forth on the mattress with each thrust, sliding. His hands around your throat were the only things anchoring you down, so now the sex was even sloppier than before.

Your hands pushed against the headboard of the bed, stabilizing you to avoid having your head hit against the wood. Suddenly, the loud buzzing of Jin’s phone interrupted the two of you.

“Are you fucking kidding me!” you growled, frustrated. You sit up, pushing Jin off of you to glare at the phone.

Sophia.

“Who the fuck is calling you at midnight?!” you screamed at him. “Some fucking booty call? Why don’t you actually do your job instead of collecting random girls’ numbers, why don’t you?”

“God, you’re so annoying,” Jin rolls his eyes. “She’s no one.” He grabs onto your hips, having you fall back to the mattress. He tries to align himself with you again, but you stop him.

“No, I’m not in the mood anymore,” you glare, pushing him away.

Jin’s face is turning red. He looks pissed. “You know what? I’m done. I think we should break up.”

You turn to him, scrunching your brows together. “Excuse me?”

“You heard me. You’re just a clingy bitch who can’t trust for shit,” Jin spat. “I was planning to break things off once we finished fucking- but you couldn’t even let me enjoy that, could you?”

“You know what? Fine. I stopped loving you anyway,” you hissed, scooping up your clothes. You threw on your clothes, storming out.

“I want my hoodies back!” Jin shouted after you.

“I’m burning them!” you screamed back, slamming the door behind you as hard as you could muster.

By the time you got to the front door, Jisoo was there to stop you from leaving.

“What’s going on? Why’re you leaving all of the sudden?” she asked you.

“Your brother and I are over,” you grunted, biting down on your lip.

“Wait seriously? No, you can’t be serious. It’s just another argument. You two were just fucking five minutes ago,” Jisoo said with wide eyes. She saw how your face flushed with embarrassment, and she shook her head. “You guys know how thin the walls are… It’s fine, honestly. I have headphones, but they didn’t drown out the door slam.”

“Whatever, it was bound to happen,” you say, crossing your arms. “Some girl named Sophia was calling him while we were having sex. That’s when things really blew up.”

“Oh…” Jisoo’s face pales. “Y/N, that’s Jin’s… That’s his other girl.”

Your eyes are wide. “What?!”

“Yeah. I didn’t want to tell you because I was scared you wouldn’t come to see me again, but… I’m so sorry, Y/N.” Jisoo looks like she’s about to cry. You weren’t even surprised at this point. You didn’t even feel any more anger about the cheating.

Suddenly, you were yanking on the collar of her nightshirt, smashing her lips to your own. Her lips were small and soft, and they were trying to keep up with your frantic pace. Soon you were pulling back, breathless. You grabbed onto her hand and started to walk out of the house.

“Where’re we going?” Jisoo asked, dazed.

“My place,” you said. “I have a feeling we both need a drink.”

* * *

You couldn’t remember much from that night. Just slurred words of professing your feelings for one another. Frantic kisses as the two of you made out on the way to your bedroom. How soft her breasts felt under your palms and how you ate her out to- ironically enough, Hayley Kiyoko. You also remembered small details, like how cute she looked when you licked a stripe through her folds. As well as how funny it was when she got pissed at you for calling her cute right after. The clearest memory was when she came on your face, her thighs quivering on either side of your head, legs spread and lips parted in bliss.

You’d hold onto that memory forever.

You were hungover when Jin showed up at your door, begging for you back already. He was profusely apologizing, claiming he didn’t mean any of the things he said last night. He probably didn’t know that you knew about his side-chick. You were groaning at the part where he insisted you were the love of his life who he could picture marrying him. You were able to laugh later, once he saw your sex hair and his sister’s clothes clinging to your body.

“Did you seriously fuck my sister?” The question was barely audible, a faint whisper.

Jisoo was still sleeping upstairs, stark naked last time you checked. You wore a gummy smile at the thought. “Yup,” you said, licking your lips. “And guess what, Jin. She ate me out better than you ever did.”

Jin’s face paled, and he grimaced. “Oh dear God-”

“That’s what I was moaning last night,” you grinned, despite the small action causing your splitting headache to hurt even more. “And you know what? You say you didn’t mean anything last night, but I certainly did. I know all about your side chicks, and you know what? I don’t give a shit. Fuck as many girls as you want, Jin, but I’ll promise you this- you’ll never find one as good as me. Hope those sad souls like sucking your cheese dick.”

That was the part where you- glad to say- slammed the door in his face.

“Did you really say that to him?” You looked up the stairs at Jisoo, who was wearing your shirt and a pair of cute panties. God, she looked perfect, even when you looked as though you took the walk of shame.

You smiled at her. “Hope you don’t mind me sassing your brother.”

“He’ll get over it,” she rolled her eyes, walking down the stairs.

Once she was at the bottom, you had your arms circling around her tiny waist, holding her in your arms as your lips met. She reminded you of cotton candy. She was just that sweet.

“You don’t think your family will think it’ll be weird that I hoped from one sibling to the next?” you asked her.

She shrugged. “Who cares, honestly?”

“Right,” you smiled, pecking her lips. “Who cares?”

You were happy that you switched Jin out with his sister. You were far happier with your new girlfriend than you ever were with your old boyfriend.


End file.
